


Experiment (Royality)

by VioletNight_9



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots (VioletNight) [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Sweetheart, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, i dont even know the au, kinda like scp but not really??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletNight_9/pseuds/VioletNight_9
Summary: Dr. Picani decides to introduce two test subjects to each other. What could go wrong? (Nothing really, Dr. Sanders is just paranoid.)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots (VioletNight) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865167
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Experiment (Royality)

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Crying, Minor Injury, Brief Mention Of Remus, Illusion/Mention Of Captivity

_ “Why don’t we put them together?” _

_ “What?! For god’s sake Picani, that’s an idea bound for disaster!” _

_ “Maybe not! From what we’ve seen, Daad is immobile and peaceful- god Sanders, they don’t even talk! Roman is very hyper and loud, but we’ve seen what they can do and we  _ know _ they’re peaceful.” _

_ “Picani, we don’t know what could happen if we put them together. For all we know, Daad could just kill Roman without lifting a finger.” _

_ “Well they haven’t done anything yet and how are we supposed to test it if we don’t take a few risks?” _

_ “... This idea is crazy, you know that?” _

_ “Yes, but honestly it’s all we can do.” _

_ “*Sigh* I hope you’re ready for the repercussions if this fails.” _

_ “I promise I’ll have the two watched 24/7.” _

_ “Good. Don’t let one of them get hurt. We don’t want a repeat of Storm and Denial.” _

_ “I doubt it’ll get that bad.” _

**_*~*_ **

Roman was standing in the corner of the chamber, staring at Daad. The room was abnormally silent- at least when it came to Roman.

“Hello?” Roman called, followed by a childish whine. Daad didn’t stirr. They didn't even look at Roman, though it wasn't exactly expected of him to have any reaction in the first place. Roman slowly walked over, grumpily sitting next to Daad. A small smile crossed their face, making Roman giggle. 

Through a one way mirror a group of researchers and guards were tense, waiting for something to go wrong. Dr.Picani looked between the two, biting their lip anxiously with their pen pressed on a paper in front of him.

“Do you want to be friends?” Roman asked. Daad kept looking at the floor, absolutely silent. Ever so slowly, they nodded, a very small lift and fall of his head- almost unnoticeable. Roman cheered and laid his side onto Daad, making the researchers freeze. 

“You’re very silly.” The quiet voice of Daad caused a fumble for pencils and recording equipment. Roman giggled and nodded before starting to rant about disney movies. Picani smiled and moved their pen, starting to write down observations.  _ It’s a start,  _ they thought,  _ a good start. _

**_*~*_ **

“I never asked what your name was. What’s your name?” Roman asked, throwing a ball to Daad. The two were left completely alone with no supervision. It was a regular thing by now as the organization could trust them not to kill each other; but honestly with the third escape of The Duke, they didn’t have much of a choice.

“You want to know?” Daad asked, throwing the ball back to Roman, who caught it before nodding excitedly. “Okay. Hi, my name is Patton.”

“I like that name! My name is Roman.” Patton giggled.

“I already knew your name, silly.”

“Oh yeah!”

The two dissolved into giggles, forgetting about the game they were playing in favor of just enjoying each other’s presence. 

**_*~*_ **

_ “Sanders, you don’t understand, this is amazing. Roman has gotten Daad to become active for the first time, and now he’s gotten them to share their name! We should test with another subject, maybe Logic?” _

_ “No Picani, the max is two per chamber. Logic isn’t even allowed out of his for safety reasons.” _

_ “Yes but-” _

_ “No. The decision is final. If you want to further experiment, separate them or have a volunteer go in.” _

_ “... Yes sir.” _

**_*~*_ **

This wasn’t going as planned. Roman was screaming at the guards as they tried to remove him from the chamber, Patton was trying to pull him away, and the guards were beyond exhausted with the two. Picani put their head into their hands at the scene, groaning loudly before angrily standing up and marching out of the observation room. 

“You two let go of Roman. We won't be doing testing today,” They hissed, standing behind the open door. The guards who still had an iron grip on Roman’s arms looked back at Picani, confused. “You heard me, let him go.” The guards looked at each other before letting go of Roman who in turn fell against Patton, knocking the two to the ground.

“Stand by the door and wait for me to leave or until further instruction.” Picani stepped into the chamber and walked towards the two on the floor, letting the guards scramble awkwardly out of the room. 

Patton wrapped his arms tightly around Roman and started frantically scooting backward. Roman was crying and holding onto Patton. Picani hushed them softly, putting their hands up and kneeling down.

“Hey, hey, I’m not gonna hurt you two. I’m not even gonna separate you.” Picani’s gaze flickered to Roman’s arms that looked like they were going to start to bruise. “They had quite the grip on you, huh? Can I look at it for you?”

Roman whined and leaned further back into Patton. The doctor nodded and put their hands at their sides, sitting on the floor of the chamber a few feet away from the pair.

“Okay, I won’t touch you, that’s okay,” they thought for a moment, “Do you want some snacks? Maybe some cookies? I had a few laid out where they were gonna test but I can have the guard bring them to us.” 

Roman looked up at Patton, tears still falling from his eyes. Patton reached his hand up and wiped away the tears gently, nodding slightly and whispering something that Picani couldn’t hear. Roman slowly nodded and wrapped his arms around Patton’s middle.

“Okay, I’ll have them bring us some food,” Picani stood up for a moment and walked to the door, peeking out to talk briefly to the guards.

“Are you okay?” Patton asked, wrapping his arms around Roman who just buried his face into Patton’s chest in response. “Okay, when the person leaves we can play or lay down or whatever you want.” Roman nodded into Patton’s chest and closed his eyes, trying to even out his breathing. 

Picani turned back into the room, holding a small box of snacks. They smiled at the pair on the floor before looking only at Patton.

“Do you want me to just leave this here for you two? I understand if you just want to be alone right now.” Picani said. Patton thought for a moment before smiling and nodding, tightening his grip around Roman who had started to fall asleep. Picani smiled softly and put the box down. 

“I’ll dim your lights before I move on. I’m sorry for not informing you two about the testing before the guards came in.” Patton looked down at Roman and ran his hands through his hair with a small smile, not paying attention to Picani.

Dr. Picani smiled and walked out of the room, the quiet tapping of his sneakers against the floor the only sound in the room until the doors closed, leaving the pair in static silence.

**_*~*_ **

“Pat, what do you think of me?” Roman asked, curled up against the wall of their containment.

“I think you’re sweet, and funny, and cute, and nice. Why?” Patton could have kept listing but they’d be there for a while. Roman shrugged and looked at his hands.

“I just,” he paused, “I don’t know. Nevermind.” Roman mumbled. Patton frowned and stood up, walking over to Roman. He looked up and raised an eyebrow at Patton. “What?”

“What’s wrong?” Patton asked. Roman frowned and rubbed his arms, refusing to meet Patton’s eyes. 

“It’s nothing Pat, I’m just feelin’ weird.”

“What kinda weird?”

“The whole bubbly stomach feeling you know? Like there’s little bubbles flying around your tummy.”

“You mean butterflies?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Well, why do you think you have butterflies in your tummy?” Patton asked, sitting next to Roman. He shrugged and leaned against Patton before jerking away again.

“There they go again! The- what’d you say- butterflies! They always show up whenever we do anything!” Roman huffed, crossing his arms, angry at his confusion. Patton smiled. 

“I feel those butterflies too! All the time with you! I’m pretty sure it has something to do about feeling something about someone?” Patton said, waving his arms around with a new bright smile. Roman started to tear up.

“But I really care about you! Why could I feel anything else? I just want to be by you but the bubbles-  _ butterflies- _ don’t want me to!”

“No silly, the butterflies mean something good. Like you’re nervous around someone because you-” Patton cut himself off before blushing lightly. “Oh…”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, oh.”

“What do you mean?”

“I just realized something.” Patton giggled, turing to look at Roman who looked worried.   
“Something bad?”

“Far from.”

“Oh, good.” It was quiet. “So are you gonna tell me or?”

“Oh yeah! I realized what my feeling was.” Roman smiled and turned his body to look at Patton, their knees touching.

“What is it?!” He asked excitedly. Patton smiled and took one of Roman’s hands, holding it up between them.

“I like you.” Roman groaned and put his head against the wall.

“Well yeah you like me, we’re friends Patty.”

“ _ No! _ Well, yes, but I mean I  _ like  _ you. Like, love you kinda like you.” Roman looked at Patton with wide eyes and a blushing face. 

“Oh.” Roman mumbled.

“Oh?”

“Yeah me too. I really like you. I mean, I  _ love _ you too.” Roman said, a pink blush dusting over his cheeks. Patton smiled and wrapped Roman into a hug, still holding his hand. The two began to giggle quietly and cuddled up close.

Picani smiled while looking through the glass, writing down a few more words before standing up and leaving the two be. They couldn’t quite place why they were so proud of the two, but they were happy nonetheless. 

**_*~*_ **

_ “Ro?”  _

_ “Mhm?” _

_  
_ _ “Do you think they’ll ever let us out?” _

_ “... No.” _

_ “Oh.” _

_ “Yeah, it sucks. But if you’re here with me, I can’t be too mad.” _

_ “Yeah, that’s true.” _

_ “I love you Pat.” _

_ “I love you too Ro.” _


End file.
